killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Pyrrhus Deep
Pyrrhus City is the largest city and capital of Helghan, located on the banks of the Corinth River. Visari Palace and its complex is located on a hill overlooking the city. As far as anything has been shown, Pyrrhus seems to be the only city of its size on Helghan, and is the largest population center on the whole planet. Description As the largest City, the population of Pyrrhus before the ISA invasion was about 12 million, mostly poor workers and their families. Most of Pyrrhus consists of run-down housing and apartments, with a vast stretch of slums and factories. Various ground cars are scattered across the city, and cable cars are located in the more heavily traveled parts of the city. The buildings draw power from Helghan's electrical storms and possibly petrusite as well. Cables are messily strewn across the city from house to house. Most of the city's resources are invested into the military and propaganda-related structures in the city. The military academy and related structures are much more strongly built and articulated than the rest of the city. There are small markets in the city, and the main avenue of the city is Visari Square, with cable cars leading up to the military sector and ultimately Visari's Palace. Near the Palace, the headquarters of many companies, such as the Visari Corporation, Stahl Arms and Corinthmetal, were located. Outside of the city is the characteristic Helghan terrain and mining settlements. An underground pipe system out of the Tharsis Refinery fed Pyrrhus with refined petrusite. Up the river Corinth, the Great Visari Dam powered the city with electricity. Caused by the magnitude of the city, Pyrrhus was well visible from space. Invasion and Destruction Pyrrhus was the main location of the ISA invasion of Helghan, as securing the city would effectively cripple the Helghast's military capabilities. Scolar Visari was also in the city, making the invasion all the more important. Most civilians in the city were moved out to the mining settlements and Constantine City before the invasion, leaving the city virtually devoid of life. Pyrrhus was later destroyed when Scolar Visari detonated the stolen Red Dust nuclear warhead in the city, obliterating the city and killing everyone inside, Helghan and ISA alike. The mushroom cloud from the explosion can be seen from the ISA drop zone outside Visari's Palace defences. Trivia It is named after the Greek general Pyrrhus of Epirus, who became famous for his very costly victories against the Romans. This type of "defeat" would later be named after him as a "Pyrrhic Victory". This is a reference to the destruction of the city by the Helghast and the ISA's efforts to seize it along with Scolar Visari, and the fact that the Helghast suffered greatly after colonizing the planet. During the campaign of Killzone 2 when Sev, Rico, Garza and Natko are stood upon the steps outside of Radec Academy, Rico remarks upon the grandeur of the Academy's architecture being far superior to the slums of Pyrrhus, "Now we know why the rest of this place is so much of a shithole!" pl:Pyrrhus Category:Helghast Category:Helghast Empire